


How Iwaizumi takes care of his Catboys

by Melody0136



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthdays, Catboy!Suga, Catboys & Catgirls, Fluff, Inspired by a spicy fic but this is zero spice and more fluff, M/M, M/M/M, Oh look, Only incongruent rambling about their life together, Plot What Plot, Shrimp-san don't read this, another uninspired title, catboy!Oikawa, i dunno why I wrote this I don't even ship them, iwaoisuga - Freeform, or at least don't judge me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody0136/pseuds/Melody0136
Summary: Iwaizumi lives with his two pretty catboys, and the trouble that they give him is always worth it in the end. That sounds so cheesy, I don't even think I'd read that, haha but it's as cute/cuter than it sounds





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Purrfection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272281) by [timetopretend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetopretend/pseuds/timetopretend). 



> Okay, so after seeing @HeyZambie 's fanart on Twitter, I've decided that Catboys are very cute.  
> Go ahead and judge.  
> Except Shrimp-san  
> (Don't judge me)  
> They've got this super cute Daisuga puppy/kitty AU and its adooorable- expect now they're also doing Voltron kitties too, so that's nice. But it means you'll probably have to look waaaay back at their work to get to the beginning of it. Not too far though.  
> And then I stumbled across Timetopretend's Purrfection and even though that was some kinky stuff I found it kinda cute with the- okayyyy don't judge meeee- feminization- at first it kinda weirded me out but then I was like hey, it's fiction, and they're cute man cats, so what the hell?  
> And this was like in September and I wanted to write a spin-offy thing cause it's one of those things that you'd love a sequel to but it doesn't look like its gonna happen so I took it upon myself to do it and wasn't going to post it but here I am posting this without asking and I'm a massive pile of akward crap because I couldn't find her tumblr and didn't know how else's to go about asking cause I didn't want to leave a comment and then just get ignooooored do you know how sad that feels not getting rePLIED to and just being left hanging for ages for everyone scroll through the comments to see how lame you areand I'm probably just over thinking this or under thinking it and I don't know what to do and I'll take it down if I have to but I don't knoooooowwwwww.  
> Sigh.  
> **though, apparently- I didn't want to say supposedly- she's sadly passed away, and I just don't know what to do. I don't suppose there's anything I can do now.  
> -Rest in Peace  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is just plotless crap.  
> The only plotless crap I've written that I like.

Iwaizumi kicked the door open impatiently.

It had been another late night at work and he just wanted to go to bed, but he walked in to find the landing strangely dark.

They'd switched all the lights off again.

Suga and Oikawa sometimes liked to "hide" in silly places that were easy to spot- especially with their tails curling out- like children did.

Once, Iwaizumi had come home to find Suga perched all the way at the top of his wardrobe. He'd nearly had a heart attack after finally spotting him smiling his innocent, teasing smile as though his position were completely normal.

Suga had then calmly prompted, "Catch me, Iwaizumi-san" and leapt off the wardrobe in a cat jump as any other sort of jump would probably have resulted in head injury ranging from a light headache to a concussion.

  
More importantly, Iwaizumi was _not_ ready- "What? Nonono- not from up there-!" He panicked, only to roll his eyes, somewhat frustrated upon seeing that Suga had planned his jump to land right in front of him and not in his hesitantly outstretched arms. He was such a minx sometimes.

 

In the present darkness, Iwaizumi stumbled over something with a loud "FUCK", as he fell because he just wasn't ready to trip on something the minute he walked through the door right after work.

  
Switching on the lights with more force than necessary his eyes adjusted to find Suga curled up on the floor, just out of the way of the door slamming into his face, but near enough that anyone would walk all over him as Iwaizumi had just gracelessly demonstrated.

  
"... Oi, _Suga_. What are you doing napping in such a silly place?"

  
Poor Suga was a deep sleeper, so he was only just recovering from Iwaizumi's accidental kick to his stomach. He rubbed his eyes, yawning, and was just _adorable_ \- till he registered Iwaizumi's angry tone directed at _him_ and couldn't quite understand exactly what it was he had done wrong.

  
At the befuddled expression on Suga's darling face, his irritation evaporated and he sighed as helped him off the floor.

"Welcome hommmme" Suga mumbled sleepily, stifling a yawn.

  
Iwaizumi kissed him on the forehead and asked, "Where's Oikawa?"

  
"He's getting his 'beauty sleep'." He hadn't actually said why he'd been napping on the floor, but at the very moment, Suga was swaying on his feet, so Iwaizumi dumped his stuff where Suga had been and led him to the bedroom.

 

Oikawa had built himself a nest.

  
He was such a pampered drama queen. He would probably consider it beneath him to sleep on the _on the floor_ and had most likely snorted derisively at Suga before strutting off to the bedroom.  
He liked to be held and cuddled, and had always been the little spoon- despite being taller than Iwaizumi- before Suga arrived.

  
Suga was a cuddler. When he wasn't seducing him with his tongue, he was super affectionate and kissed him on the cheek or hugged him all the time for absolutely no reason whatsoever- and when it was time to go to bed, he was all _snuggly_ and cute and held on to him without letting go till either of them woke up.

And so Iwaizumi eventually had to find a balance between the two catboys- they often ended up in a comfortable heap; Oikawa tucked into one arm and Suga laying half on top of him.

* * *

 

Suga and Oikawa were two very different people.

  
Suga was an insatiable sweet tooth. Iwaizumi once returned home to find him physically stuffing his face, cramming three biscuits at once into his mouth. There were crumbs everywhere- including his hair, somehow- but after being scolded, Suga had been sweet about it and cleaned the carpet up. Iwaizumi had flicked him lightly on the nose for the mess and the unhealthy choices he'd made, and Suga accepted that last reproach.  
The first time he had _tapped_ Suga on the nose a few months ago was the first time Suga had displayed any hostility ever. He had hissed frustratedly at Iwaizumi, even though Iwaizumi had only been teasing him, and claimed that he absolutely _hated_ it because it was "so distracting" as the tingling feeling in his nose continued for ages afterwards and made him want to _scratch it off._

Oikawa, on the other hand, always claimed to be "watching his figure".

  
The two of them were such foodies, but Oikawa showed a thousand times more impressive self restraint, for all that he liked to eat. They were often glued to cooking channels whenever they switched the TV on, and with the reality TV and discussion shows that Tooru always got too invested in, he had eventually adopted the phrase, "... That's _so_ fattening."

It was honestly probably one of the most annoying things he said.

Iwaizumi had come back from work one evening too tired to cook anything and too hungry to wait for a delivery, so he had bought himself three massive cheeseburgers from some off brand fast food restaurant and inhaled them all within five minutes of getting home.  
Oikawa had only looked on with shock and horror before slowly backing away whilst muttering, "But Iwa-chan... That's so _fattening_."

 

Iwaizumi figured that if they were real cats, Suga would be an amiable shorthair, the kind you could trust with people who didn't even like cats and made himself at home with anyone and everyone as though the world were his playground simply for being so cute.  
Oikawa would be some sort of pure breed- Iwaizumi didn't really know the names of many cat breeds- with either pristine white fur, or deep chocolatey fur like he actually had, perched somewhere he could be cooed at by adoring masses, stalking around with impeccable balance and his tail held high, as though everything he overlooked was his domain.

If they were actual cats, they'd no doubt be easier to care for- but Iwaizumi had never regretted the choice he made in taking them home. If he were the sort of person to complain about arbitrary problems, that would have been like adopting two six year olds and complaining that the cost of feeding them and educating them at some private school with heavy tuition fees was too much.  
They were his responsibility now and he loved them dearly, for all the quirks they might have.

 

They only demanded food, sex, attention and clothes. As most human adults would, really. In this way they were neither high nor low maintenance. They could somewhat look after themselves and they had such different personalities.

 

Oikawa was vain and egotistical, Suga sweet and considerate, but they both loved him equally.

Oikawa was rather temperamental. They'd been fine on their own for a while, before his attitude had flared up and he began acting much more badly behaved than usual. Bringing Suga home to be Oikawa's companion seemed to ameliorate the situation for a while- till he started getting jealous, that is.

He was so possessive of anything and everything that he could ever call _his_ \- and that included his "Iwa-chan".  
Iwaizumi had come home one night to walk straight into a pouting Oikawa, with a somewhat dejected Suga keeping his distance from him- Iwaizumi had immediately wondered what it was that Oikawa had said or done to the poor kitten while he wasn't looking.  
When he voiced this, Oikawa only acted ignorant and claimed not to know what he was talking about. This clearly wasn't true, and the proof was in the sudden transformation of Suga's expression.

  
The instant Oikawa had _lied_ about his actions, Suga's eyebrows shot up in shock at the blatant untruth, before his ears fell flat and he lowered his head to hide how his face crumpled.

  
He wasn't near tears just yet, but it had been the first time Iwaizumi had seen such genuine upset on Suga's face.  
He pushed past Oikawa, whose own head was stubbornly raised in his pride, and walked towards Suga to comfort him and find out what had really happened.  
As soon as Oikawa realised that he was being ignored, he had spun round to catch the back of Iwaizumi's shirt to keep him from interacting with Suga at all.  
He'd then turned on Suga and began to warn him off of "stealing his Iwa-chan" from him just to spite him. Throughout his rant, Suga only looked mildly disappointed at his friend's juvenile jealousy.  
Upon seeing how maturely- but passively- Suga was handling the situation, he'd stepped in to put him out of his misery and rein Oikawa in.  
He couldn't understand how Oikawa had been so irritable before he had another omega that he seemed to love very much now- to the point of immediately offering to share his clothes with him- and then all of a sudden he was demanding one hundred percent of his attention and shunning Suga completely.  
Oikawa only held his head high and refused to acknowledge that he was acting out of order.

"Whatever this is, it has to stop, alright, Oikawa? There's no need for you to be so jealous and fussy- don't act like a child", Iwaizumi said, without any bite.

When Tooru made no effort to retort with a sassy or sarcastic remark, Iwaizumi could tell that he had conceded, and he pulled the two catboys to sit with him on the couch.  
They sat there peacefully a while, Iwaizumi petting Oikawa between his ears as Suga played with Oikawa's tail, understanding how to sympathise, while not actually empathising with how Oikawa felt.

  
They rarely had quiet moments. It had been strange, but sweet.

* * *

 

That evening, Iwaizumi got back from work slightly frazzled. He'd turned into one of those moody old men married to their job and hadn't really acknowledged that today was the day he'd been born 27 years ago, and that most people found that a reason to celebrate.

  
The lights were on tonight, thankfully. At the sound of the door, Suga and Oikawa emerged with a tray between them and 27 lit candles. Iwaizumi smiled at the blue and white swirls and wondered where Suga had learned to pipe out icing in such neat handwriting.

 

It was easy for him to love these two unconditionally, but for them to reciprocate and actually show their appreciation with a thoughtful gesture... It was honestly the best feeling in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Shrimp-San stop judging me.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> * I am. So sorry. If my terrible writing. Has ruined this AU.  
> So little plot.
> 
> (Kudos+comments/feedback are very much appreciated! They provide me that sweet sweet validation u_u and often make my day!)
> 
> Edit: aaaah I can't believe it's been nearly a year since I posted this mess?? so thank you very much for getting to the end and for any of the validation you may have offered me- especially that one bookmark,, I was like omfg thank you so much??? But reading through the fic was so painful-- my style has evolved bit by bit over the year and alot of this feels so amateurish- though I'm not much better- but I hope I can continue to improve and that if you're struggling to write, dissatisfied or even pretty damn happy with the way you write, we can all strive to write to the best of our ability and give loads and loads to this fandom and ourselves! <3


End file.
